Lucius Mane (DeviantArt tf)
Plot Page 1. # The tf starts of with a short haired woman in the shower holding a bottle of Shampoo. # There's then a close up of the bottle that says Lucius Mane and that it can make your hair 50% longer. # She then begins to put some of the shampoo on her hand. # She then washes her hair gently with the shampoo, With her eyes closed and with a smile. # Her hair starts of short as she begins to shampoo it. # Her hair get's longer as the shampoo begins to disappear. # Her hair is more longer as there is practically no shampoo left. # Her hair is much longer and there is no more shampoo left on her hair. # The woman's hair is now down to her butt now as the Woman is now happy to see that her hair is much longer then before. She then says it worked. # Later that day the woman is in the fridge obviously looking hungry and seeing what's to eat in the fridge. # She then places her thin hand on the cabbage the sleeve on her blue button shirt being unbuttoned as she says she's going to make a salad. Page 2. # The woman then blankly stares at the cabbage. # She then takes a large bite out of the cabbage. # She then takes another bite but this time from a carrot. # She then chews on the cabbage. # We then see the woman who looks more hungry looking in the fridge only to see that there's nothing left, and that the fridge is a mess. # The woman then opens the door. # She then goes outside and sees a tonne of grass. # She then runs outside. # She then kneels down and begins to eat the grass from the earth. # Then something begins to grow from her but as this gives the woman some pain. # The woman then turns around to see that a large tail has bursted out of her skirt. Page 3. # So the woman now standing up sees that something is not right and that it's some side effect of the shampoo. # She then runs to her car. # As she drives of she says that she most get to the store to find out what's going on but before she could finish something catches her eye. # A large carrot truck drives bye her car. # The woman now with pointed ears sees the truck and is obviously brainwashed by it. # She then begins to chase after the truck. # She then begins to question when the truck is going to stop. # She then drives by a horse ranch and turns her head to see the horses. Page 4. # She then slams on the breaks. # The woman opens the door and get's out of the car. # She runs down into the field. # She then begins to eat the grass similar to a horse. # She begins to eat more as as a grown smudge appears on her nose. # Her face then begins to stretch out now resembling a horse. # Her legs and the rest of her body are now round, and her legs are getting plumper. # Her feet become hooves as her shoes fall off. # Also the buttons on her button shirt begin to pop off do to her size. # And her skirt begins to tear off as well. # The woman now horrified to see what's happening to her questions herself what to do, as it's getting worse. Page 5. # Her face becomes that of a horse. # Her clothes are about to tear of. # The woman now almost a horse then say's it's not. # She then falls to the ground because of her massive weight. # The woman now a horse says it's not stopping. Page 6. # The last button on the woman's button shirt comes off. # Her button shirt falls. # The woman now a horse entirely says in her mind wait. # She then begins to walk away wondering what she was freaking out about. # She then begins to eat some grass. # She then says that it wasn't that important as her shoes lye in the distant. Transformation character Appearence: She is a very skinny young woman probably some where between her late 20's to early 30's. She had long brown hair that went down to her but, in the beginning of the comci sHe had short hair that was above her shoulders. Outfit: In the course of the tf she wears a blue button shirt that is unbottuned on the top. She also wears pick high heals and grey skirt thats above her knees.